memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr. Stantz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Starfleet Academy (novel) page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 22:53, 2010 June 3 Hi :Hi, please note that we don not have categories for 'in-between ranks' like lieutenant junior grade or lieutenant commander... this was decided by a community consensus some time ago and we would need you to discuss your reasoning before you reverse the decision of your fellow users. -- Captain MKB 19:25, June 12, 2010 (UTC) First I had to talk here since I was blocked at memory beta and I am REALLY PISSED. I didn't know you were ignoring lt jg and lieutenant commanders BUT a warning might have been a bit more appropiate. 2)Lieutenant commanders and JG aren't "half ranks" they are full ranks (is a army lieutenant or major a half rank? Is a lieutenant general a half rank, a vice admiral?) ,there are probably more of them than commanders and lts, in quoting wikipedia "A Lieutenant Commander is a senior department officer on a large ship or shore installation. He may also be commanding officer or executive officer (second-in-command) of a smaller ship or installation." It doesn't say "a Lieutenant Commander is a non worthy piece of crap half rank derided by all". I even had a lot, 36 before i was blocked too, not just 2 or 3. Dr. Stantz 19:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :You were editing at such a fast pace, I had to stop you in order to keep the edits manageable (i had to undo all of them). You were only blocked for five minutes, you should be able to edit again. You were not blocked from editing your MB talk, you could have left this message there. :Please, feel free to discuss this with the rest of the Memory Beta community. It wasn't my decision, I was just enforcing it. The main reasoning is that in many novels, Lieutenant JGs are referred to as 'lieutenant' and LCDRs are referred to as 'commander' -- so we don't have solid information on who holds these ranks, because of the terminology. :But like i said, this isn't my decision. If you intend to make changes to several thousand articles categories, why can't you a) not get pissed off and b) discuss it with the community first on the MB forum page. Thanks. -- Captain MKB 19:46, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Deleted image I deleted that image again. I might have missed something. Why didn't you try to discuss the image after it was deleted. If you keep uploading an incorrect image over and over again, it will be deleted over and over again. If you would participate by starting your own talk discussions, someone could explain this in more detail to you. Please try to do so. -- Captain MKB 17:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::What was wrong with the copyright info i put in? As for the "watermark" I uploaded the wrong one, I do have the image without it.Dr. Stantz :::The watermark presented a different copyright than the page. Which is it? You should figure out the attribution before upload. You should also correctly format images before uploading them. This includes removing watermarks, using appropriate filesize, resolution, and compression -- using correct .jpg format for photos and scans (not .JPG, .jpeg or .JPEG) or correct .png or .gif format for graphics (not .PNG). :::If the image is directly from a publication, they are noted as the copyright. If the image is drawn or redrawn by a non-published party, they should be attributed likewise, with author credit and a release of copyright with association to the original source. Redrawn images that are not derived from publications might also require a community vote on their quality. :::In the future, it's easier to ask first instead of re-uploading and forcing me to re-delete material that was determined to be eligible for immediate deletion. -- Captain MKB 17:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I fixed the problem you stated in the first deletion. Next time state the problems correctly, and I did note the copyright holders and the guy who redrew it. Dr. Stantz 17:31, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::...and now you've corrected the watermark. i did state the problem in my deletion summaries, if you'd read them and needed more info, the burden is on you to ask before you reupload. please do so in the future. -- Captain MKB 17:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ...and you didnt mention the watermark in the first one...Dr. Stantz :The watermark was a copyright message that didn't seem appropriate. I did mention that. I would have been more than happy to discuss it with you but the point i'm trying to make is that you need to start discussions if you want to try new things here. i'm not going to follow you around and ask you 'hey did you want to try some new categories today?' or 'hey let's start a new type of image upload for comparison' :You need to find someone knowledgeable and ask 'can i upload XX type of image for comparison and how do i do that?'. use a talk page. use a forum page. do this, ok? -- Captain MKB 17:47, June 13, 2010 (UTC)